The present invention relates to a method for setting operation constants in an inverter device to variably control the speed of an induction motor.
Conventionally, as an operation constant setting method of this type, there has been known a method in which, when a plurality of operation constants having different setting intervals from each other are set by other setting keys than a ten key respectively provided on an operation panel of an inverter device, only one kind of speed is used as a changing speed of a set value to be set by the setting keys.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional operation constants setting method, on a case that a plurality of operation constants having greatly different setting intervals from each other, of example 0 to 100 and 0 to 10,000, are to be set, if the changing speed of the set value is selected to a constant adjusted in a narrower setting interval, then a required setting time for a constant adjusted in a wider setting interval is increased and, if the changing speed of the set value is selected to the constant adjusted in the wider setting interval, then it is difficult to fractionally set the constant adjusted in the narrower setting interval.
In a conventional inverter, a volume switch and an LED display and the like were provided as sufficient data setting means. Recently, however, as a result of the increasing complexity of equipment using inverters, inverters themselves are becoming more complex, of higher refinement, and are providing multiple functions. Accordingly, a plurality of driving parameters are now required, as is the need to efficiently and quickly set those parameters. The present invention satisfies these needs.